Deleites Imperfectos
by maxima poe
Summary: ¿Que ocurre cuando la unica arma de dios es el pecado?
1. Chapter 1

_11:00 PM; Lugar: bar Suburbia_

Ella entraba al bar por el subterráneo, caminando altivamente, vestida con un gabardina blanca y unos tacones altos, ignora los guardias de la entrada, ellos solo la siguen con la cabeza, mientras uno de ellos habla por un móvil avisando que ella ya había llegado.

_11:45 PM_;_ Lugar: bar Suburbia_

El aroma de humo y alcohol ya era notorio en el subterráneo, el olor a sexo también era parte del aire, quien diría que le tocaría acompañar al presidente de Tokio a un prostíbulo, pero bueno todo sean por las alianzas, el un miembro importante de la yacuza japonesa no podía perder esta oportunidad, al entrar al bar por una puerta con muchas luces de neon el olor a perdición se hizo inevitable, ya sabia el que ese bar era muy parecido al infierno.

Un muchacha los acompaño a la mesa que su ilustre compañero siempre ocupaba , al parecer era la mejor mesa, no lo dudaba su acompañante era un cliente importante , por no decir frecuente.

Ella es mi favorita .- dijo señalando a la mujer que cantaba en el escenario

El poso su mirada en ella, y noto inmediatamente que no era humana, pronto entendería su procedencia pero no le extrañaba encontrar en esos bares a vampiros, Ángeles caídos, demonios o toda clase de semi humanos.

Un linda muchacha vestida de colegiala se acerca a su acompañante pero los guardias la detienen muy agresivamente y le dice que esa noche el solo la quiere a ella, señalando a la cantante, debe ser muy buena pensó el, para dirigir su mirada nuevamente al cuerpo de la dichosita cantante que se movía muy hábilmente al son de la canción, realmente buena se volvió repetir.

Ella seguía bailando al son de la música mientras se acercaba lentamente a su acompañante, ella sabia que esa noche el iba por ella, ella siempre sabe quien será el dueño de su cama, ella se acerca mas rápido y coje la cabeza del presidente le besa vorazmente para soltarlo luego sonriendo y seguir cantando hasta volver al escenario.

Es rápida se dijo el mirando todos sus movimientos, lastima que su acompañante no lo hubiera notado y tampoco ninguno de sus guardias, ya que gastaba mucho en dinero en seguridad, pero en realidad lo único que lamentaba realmente era que la golfa del escenario había jodido su negocio pero ya se lo cobraría, estaba seguro que el destino los volvería a juntar. Miro con un media sonrisa mientras que su ilustre acompañante se paraba para ir al baño, mientras pensaba que los diarios de la mañana siguiente contarían el desastre que se aproximaba.

_12:12 PM;_ _Lugar: bar Suburbia; baño_

Al llegar a baño sintió un dolor fuerte en la nuca y palpo con su mano, no encontrando nada, pensó que seria solo un dolor vago de esos repentinos y sin importancia, pero mientras su vejiga se vaciaba sintió que el dolor aumentada nublando totalmente su vista, entonces comprendió que no vería mas la luz del día, **_Misao_** murmuro entendiendo todo.

_12:12 PM;_ _Lugar: bar Suburbia; mesa frente al escenario_

**_Misao _**murmuro el con satisfacción al saber el nombre de la misteriosa cantante que había asesinado a su acompañante.


	2. problemas en suburbia

12:30 PM; lugar: bar suburbia: subterráneo

¿Y tu eres?- pregunto misao algo enfadada al ver a alguien sentado en el capo de su lindo jaguar negro.

¿Siempre eres tan agresiva con tus clientes?- bufo el atractivo castaño prendiendo un cigarro

Cariño, por si no lo sabes no trabajo puertas afuera, así que, si no quieres arruinarme la noche bájate del auto y déjame ir.- dijo misao cortante

Parece que tienes el temperamento de una diva, pero lamento informarte que soy el cliente de la noche.- dijo continuando con ese aire burlón que cada vez irritaba mas a misao

Eso es imposible por que yo….- misao se interrumpió bruscamente dándose cuenta que estuvo apunto de inculparse

- ¿Tu que, tu Ya te decidiste del pobre hombre que pago la noche por adelantado, sabes lo bueno del los barrios bajos es que si muere alguien puede pasar perfectamente desapercibido, a esta hora los guardias ya se deshicieron del cuerpo, pero lamentablemente la víctima es muy importante y en cuanto se den cuenta de que no volvió a dormir a casa con su adorable esposa y sus 3 bellos hijos, la policía revolverá cielo y tierra hasta encontrar su cuerpo.

-Bravo, ¿y tu quien eres? ¿La policía?, déjame aclararte algo, cuando se den cuenta en que rollo estaba metido el presidente no querrán escarbar mas, y lo dejaran por que es un deshonor para el país que el presidente fuera asesinado en un prostíbulo con drogas en la sangre, así que pronto inventaran una buena mentira como que fue asesinado por agente secreto chino o algo así.

-Creo que ya voy entendiendo, lo tienes todo planeado pero sabes que no te conviene hablarme con ese tonito, que por muy astuta que seas sigues siendo una puta

- Lo que me faltaba para completar la noche, un policía venido a menos , que me tratara de puta , jajaja , si fueras mas inteligente te darías cuenta que estas entrando en el alto mando cariño, no te metas conmigo que yo se como hago las cosas y no existe ninguna prueba que me vincule con el asesinato.

- La aguja aun debe estar en la sangre- dijo el tratando sacar algo mas en limpio

-Pues búscala, ve y de paso me dejas tranquila pendejo

- Tu también ten cuidado angelito que mi departamento te sigue el rastro

Misao se tenso al oír que la llamaban angelito, acaso el sabia quien era ella, no, era imposible, los policías solo atendían casos normales.

- ¿Qué? ¿Te sorprende que lo sepa?, pero si es imposible no adivinarlo con el aire de inocencia y pureza que te rodea.- dijo sarcásticamente el hombre

- ¿Se puede saber quien diablos eres? Contesto bastante cabreada misao

- Shhh, no conjures al diablo, que mi sexto sentido me dice que anda cerca, además esas no son palabras para un ciervo de dios ¿o si?- replico el con una sonrisa irónica a flor de boca

- ¿quien eres? Responde o te corto la cabeza.- dijo misao perdiendo totalmente el temple

- Je, para ser un ángel te falta su legendaria paciencia divina, pues déjame decir que sabemos que haces, vamos tras de ti, al primer descuido te cogeremos en ambos sentidos.

- No me desafíes, recuerda que puedo hacer lo que se me venga en gana total tengo perdón eterno

El hombre se levanto del auto se saco las gafas y la miro fijamente

- Sagara, sanosuke sagara señorita.- dijo cogiéndole la mano y besándosela en un gesto burlesco de caballería

- Suéltame.- dijo misao retirando su mano.- ten por seguro que si de mi depende el cielo es lo mas alegado que vas a conseguir cuando mueras.

-. Que lastima que no dependa de mi , y que lastima que la experiencia me halla enseñado que puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana, por que no me importa ni tu puto cielo ni el bendito infierno , así que no amenaces..- dijo alejándose caminando por el subterráneo por el lado contrario a la salida

Misao lo observo desde el auto, era un hombre guapo sin duda pero un engreído, y a ella nunca le gustaron los engreídos, menos los engreídos de pelo castaño y cuerpo bien formado, ¿pero en que pensaba?, era mejor irse ahora que tenia la noche libre.

_01:00 AM;_ _Lugar: bar Suburbia; barra _

_- _Tardaste demasiado, acaso se puso difícil.- dijo aoshi con una mueca de desagrado mientras que sanosuke se sentaba junto a el en la barra.

-. No creo que tu estuvieras muy aburrido.- dijo el castaño con un sonrisa mirando a su alrededor, que estaba lleno de mujeres paseándose desnudas o con poca ropa.

- eso No es tu asunto, me interesa saber quien es esa mujer, por lo que vi era una asesina diestra y me interesa contratarla

- Lamento informarle jefecito que aunque no dudo de los dotes de nuestra protagonista, trabaja para el bando contrario.

- ¿Que quieres decir?

- Toma.- dijo lanzándole un carpeta sobre la mesa.- nuestra linda misao es un ángel y mi departamento le sigue la pista hace rato

- ¿Como que un ángel?, la vi matando al presidente, justo al lado mío , vi como enterraba la aguja.

- Aoshi deberías bajar la voz, esas no son cosas que se deban gritar en un bar

- Mira vampiro de cuarta, que estés en la policía no te hace superior, recuerda que si estas ahí es gracias a mi y a mi dinero, quieras o no me debes respeto y lealtad o si no mi padre te cortara en pedacitos y te condenara a una sed eterna .-dijo sonriendo pensado en lo que dolería la siguiente frase.- o peor aun Le diremos a tu linda prometida, si tu compañera humana , megumi creo que se llama bueno no viene al caso, le haré saber que eres un puto vampiro, con orígenes en la yacuza en mi banda para ser mas preciso

-Esta bien jefe relájese, la mujercita es un ángel eso esta comprobado, ahora para saber que se trae el propietario de allá arriba con semejante ángel no lo se, pero lo sospecho, recuerda que ellos nunca han podido inventar un placer, si no que mas bien los prohíben, así que mejor que usar armas ajenas para casar a las ovejas que se alejaron del rebaño, por que bien sabemos los dos que esa mujer es la encarnación del pecado.

- No puedo creerlo.-dijo aoshi hojeando el expediente mas calmado ya.- esa zorra a estado jodiendome todos los contratos jugosos durante meses, estuve así de cerca de quedarme con el alma del presidente

- Pero ella lo mato antes y al parecer lo envió directo al cielo para sacarlo de tus manos .

- La reunión a termino, debo irme tengo cosas que hacer.- dijo aoshi terminándose su whisky de un trago.- salúdame a megumi de mi parte.- dicho esto seguido de una sonrisa un poco lúgubre se retiro.

- estuvo cerca.- pensó e castaño.- si me megumi se entera cancela el matrimonio pero todo sea por una buena paga y si todo va bien podré en un año retirarme del negocio con los bolsillos llenos y con megumi en mi cama

3:00 AM; Lugar: departamento de kenshin;

Odio esos bares, hoy hubo un asesinato un asunto turbio, kaoru amor ¿me escuchas?- dijo kenshin quitándose la corbata, seguramente su linda esposa se quedo dormida frente al televisor de nuevo la ultima desintoxicación la tenia muy cansada, pero el televisor estaba apagado, ¿donde estaría, mierda acababa de acordarse que dejo dinero a mano, corrió a buscarla por toda la casa y cuando llego al baño sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas ahí estaba kaoru tendida en los azulejos del baño y hasta el pelo de heroína-

Kenshin perdóname, pero no pude aguantar ellos volvieron, ellos volvieron, dile que me dejen. dile que me dejen de una puta vez en paz , dile que me dejen por favor, kenshin yo se que puedes echarlas, contigo cerca ya no necesitare mas porquerías .- decía kaoru totalmente drogada, al parecer deliraba demasiada, droga pensaría cualquiera , pero kenshin sabia que no eran excusas de ella para volver a consumir, si ella decía que volvieron, habían vuelto y el no dejaría que kaoru se hunda nuevo, algo tenia que estar pasando, hablaría con misao por la mañana.


End file.
